


The Spirit

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, angry spirit, flying taxi, nico doing his job, nico is still afraid of flying, spirits passing on, will is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Nico goes back to the Viridian Forest to deal with the angry spirit.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> yay, another update for you guys. Lucky you. LOL

“Let me come with you!” Will whined.

“No,” Nico answered sternly. “It is too dangerous.”

“Nico please!”

“No!”

“But you aren’t fully healed yet!” Will argued and Nico knew he wasn’t wrong. Despite being on bed rest for a week, his injuries were still healing. Will had insisted that he rested while he ran around attending to Nico’s duties. Will had even threatened him to have Blissey use Sing if he tried anything. Whenever Will was not watching him, Blissey was with her bright, yet threatening smile so similar to her trainer’s when it came to the safety of his patients. 

“This can’t wait any longer!” Nico yelled as he turned to face Will. “I can’t worry about myself if I have you to worry about too. If you get hurt I won’t know how to help you.” He sighed, “At least if I get hurt again you can patch me up.”

Will frowned, “And what if I don’t want to go through the horror of seeing you like that agian?” He looked away as tears started to form in those blue eyes. “Nico you really scared me. And if this spirit is as angry and powerful as you say it is, then the chances of you getting hurt are higher. Even worse now since you are still injured.” He looked up at Nico with those big watery blue eyes. “Please let me go with you. Hatterene and Gardevoir will protect me. And Aromatisse might be able to help calm the spirit with her Aroma Veil ability or if not then she can at least boost your ghost pokemons abilities.. If that doesn’t work, maybe Blissey’s Sing attack will work. Please Nico, let me go.” And there were those Rockruff eyes that Nico could never say no to.

Nico let out a tired sigh knowing that he wasn’t going to win this argument. It was clear that Will had thought through every possibility as to why he should go and why he would be helpful. He had no doubt that Gardevoir and Hatterene would protect Will with their own lives, but that could also hurt Will in the end. Although, he had never tried to use Sing or an Aromatisse’s natural defense with scents that boosted ally pokemon’s power, but weakened enemies. While it was true that Gengar’s Hypnosis could usually calm a spirit enough for his ghost pokemon to take it back to the ghost realm, he hated to admit that he was curious what other pokemon attacks would work against spirits. 

“Fiiine,” Nico relented. “But you do exactly what I say. If there is any sign of trouble, I am having Gardevoir and Hatterene get you out of there. Are we clear?” 

Will smiled at him brightly as he nodded his head. “Crystal!” He let out a low whistle to call his Charizard. “I even called the my friend in Hammerlocke City to let me borrow one of his Flying Taxi. Normally a Corviknight would carry it, but Charizard here is strong enough. Besides, I figured we would let Corviknight rest after his long flight here.” That was when Charizard appeared and landed on a large black carriage of some sort. How Nico hadn’t noticed it sooner was beyond him, but he figured it was because he was arguing with Will. That was also when he noticed the Corviknight resting on top of the Pokemon Center. While Charizard was big, Corviknight was bigger.

“It will be fine,” Will grinned as if he could read Nico’s mind, which in reality he possibly could. “Charizard has carried Snorlax between islands in storms before. This is nothing.” He climbed on top of the carriage as he pressed a few things to make it easier for Charizard to grip with his claws. “And this way, there won’t be any chance of you reopening any of your wounds.”

Nico crossed his arms with a frown, “I would have been fine shadow traveling with my ghost pokemon.”

“No way Death Boy!” Will scolded as he jumped down from the carriage. “You said it yourself that it is already dangerous doing that, I am not about to let you do that wounded.”

Nico sighed, “Get your stuff so we can leave.”

“Already have it!” Will grinned as he lifted the bag out of the carriage to show Nico before putting it back. “Audino is all set in the pokemon center and I have Hatterene, Gardevoir, Aromatisse and Blissey with me already. Just waiting on you!”

Nico just shook his head as he made his way to the carriage. Of course Will had everything ready because clearly he was not ready to take no as an answer. Will had probably been planning this the entire time Nico was resting. Nico nervously got into the carriage and sat next to Will. He had never traveled far enough to reach the Galar Region, but their Flying Taxi service was famous. Then again, even if he had made it that far he wouldn’t have used their service since he hated flying in general. 

“Okay Charizard!” Will shouted out the window. “Let’s go!” Charizard let out a loud roar as he easily picked up the carriage they were in. Nico clutched Will’s arm as the carriage started to sway now that it was no longer on the ground. He didn’t know what was worse. Flying on Charizard without a saddle or in this giant death trap that Charizard was supposed to carry.

Will scooted closer to Nico, “It’s okay Death Boy.” He kissed Nico’s cheek. “We’ll be there in no time.” The wind rattled the carriage which caused Nico to whimper embarrassingly. No, this was worse than just riding on Charizard. He held onto Will tighter and buried his face in his shoulder. Will just started to hum a calming tune, it didn’t have the same effect that Lugia’s did, but it did calm him a little. Before he knew it they were landing in Viridian City next to the entrance of the forest.

Nico closed his eyes as he focused on finding the angry spirit. The anger had seemed to only grow from the last time he was there. It was getting ready to leave the forest and seek its revenge on the people of Viridian City in an attempt to find answers to its anger. When he opened his eyes, his ghost pokemon appeared around him. 

He glanced at Will, “Stay close.”

“Okay,” Will smiled before he called out Hatterene, Gardevoir, Aromatisse and Blissey. He turned to Charizard, “We’ll be back, but have something to eat and rest.” He placed some food down for Charizard. Charizard just nodded as he yawned and chose to nap next to the carriage. 

“Come on,” Nico said as he entered the forest, Will close behind him. The forest was quiet. It seemed that even the pokemon that lived there didn’t want to evoke the wrath of the spirit. Although from the reports the spirit only attacked people, not pokemon. He glanced back at Will and his pokemon. He was not surprised to see Hatterene in extra protective mode, staying as close to Will as possible. Gardevoir and Aromatisse just floated peacefully next to Will as Blissey skipped happily along. It wasn’t long before a spirit mist surrounded them, the angry wail of the spirit echoed through the forest.

Will winced as he held his head. “So much rage.” He whispered. 

Nico could feel the rage as well, but he was used to it. Will was a bit more sensitive to drastic changes to the emotions around them. Nico knew it was a bad idea to let Will come and hoped his pokemon would be enough to protect him. He took a deep breath as he focused on his bond with his pokemon to locate and connect with the spirit. When he did the rage that came from it could have rivaled Giratina. He slowly reached out to the spirit’s core through the rage and the pain. The core of the spirit wasn’t fully corrupted yet and could be saved, but underneath all that pain and rage was fear. The spirit was angry about how it died, but was afraid to move on. He could feel Gengar’s Hypnosis slowly making its way into the spirit’s core, calming the rage around it. Once the rage and pain were gone, the spirit took its original form as a young woman, a scared look on her face.

‘Who are you?’ she asked, eyes wide in fear.

‘My name is Nico,’ Nico answered softly. ‘I am here to help you pass on peacefully. There is no need for you to suffer any longer.’ He reached out his hand slowly as to not scare her. Her dark eyes looked at his hand suspiciously. 

‘How do I know this isn’t a trick?’ she asked as her eyes spotted his ghost pokemon.

‘If this was a trick you could tell,’ Nico said with a soft smile. ‘Our souls are currently connected. There is something deep inside you that is telling you I am not lying. I promise you, I am only here to help.’

The girl closed her eyes. Nico could feel her seeking the answer from their connection. She opened her eyes when she found it. ‘I am sorry to have hurt you.’

Nico smiled, ‘It’s okay. You weren’t yourself. Let’s take you somewhere safe.’

She looked to his hand and took it with a nod. Nico closed his eyes as he allowed his bond with his ghost pokemon to take over and allow the young woman to pass on safely. A soft ‘thank you’ whispered to his ear as the bond disappeared. When he opened his eyes, the world looked a bit blurry and his body felt numb.

“Careful there Death Boy,” Will whispered into his ear as warm arms picked him up. “As amazing as that was to watch, it seems these things take a lot out of you.”

Nico closed his eyes with a nod, “Yeah... they do. Normally I would be fine, but...” he yawned. “I think this was harder because of the wounds.” Any other day, Nico would be mortified at the fact that Will was carrying him, but he was too tired to care and Will was warm.

Will chuckled, “And you wanted to come out here alone. tsk tsk, What am I going to do with you?”

“I wouldn’t be alone,” Nico corrected. “My pokemon would be here.”

“True,” Will sighed. “But at least this way I don’t have them bringing me you half conscious and scaring me half to death.” He opened his eyes to see Hatterene and Gardevoir helping Will into the carriage before they disappeared into their pokeballs.

“Rest,” Will whispered as he brushed some of Nico’s hair out of his face. Nico just nodded as he curled into Will’s warmth before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well get ready for it to get bit crazy. FandomExplorer20 has sent me down a deep rabbit hole which will be exciting. The next part might become a multichapter story so get ready. ;) Thank you for the idea FandomExplorer20, I am excited to see where this rabbit hole takes us.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for all the support ;)


End file.
